


Wciąż cię kocham

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya jest właśnie w centrum handlowym na zakupach, kiedy przypadkowo spotyka swojego dawnego chłopaka, Kiyoshiego. Próbuje uniknąć z nim konfrontacji, jednak Teppei jest niesamowicie uparty – proponuje mu pomoc w wyborze prezentu dla dziewczyny, a na dodatek wprasza się do jego mieszkania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wciąż cię kocham

  
  
  
  
    Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy więcej nie chciałem go widzieć. Starałem się zapomnieć o tym, że w ogóle go poznałem, zapomnieć o wszystkich chwilach mojego życia, które go dotyczyły. I prawie mi się udało.  
    Ale wszystko wróciło pewnego zimowego wieczora, kiedy, przechadzając się po centrum handlowym i szukając prezentu dla mojej dziewczyny, zobaczyłem go przy wystawie sklepowej.   
    Nic się nie zmienił. Te same brązowe spiczaste włosy, może odrobinę dłuższe, niż kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, tego samego koloru oczy, ciepłe spojrzenie i uśmiech nie schodzący z pociągłej twarzy. Wciąż przypominał licealistę, prawie w ogóle się nie postarzał, ale właściwie czego mogłem się spodziewać, skoro minęło nie więcej niż dziesięć lat?  
    Przez długą chwilę obserwowałem go z daleka, jak pochyla się nad wystawą i czemuś się przygląda. Jego postura również się nie zmieniła: wciąż był muskularnym, rosłym mężczyzną, puchowa kurtka jeszcze bardziej to uwydatniała.   
    Odwróciłem wzrok, kiedy się wyprostował. Spojrzałem na szyld sklepu, obok którego stałem, jednak nawet go nie odczytałem. Odczekawszy moment, znów powróciłem spojrzeniem w tamto miejsce, gdzie stał Kiyoshi Teppei.  
    Rozmawiał przez telefon. Widziałem, jak porusza ustami, uśmiecha się szeroko, a uśmiech ten sięgał ciepłych, brązowych oczu. Patrzył na wystawę, przytupywał nogą w nieznanym mi rytmie. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego.  
    Postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję i minąć go, nim mnie zauważy. Wątpiłem, by w ogóle miał ochotę mnie zagadywać, ale właściwie po tym facecie wszystkiego można się było spodziewać. Jeśli szybko go minę, uniknę konfrontacji z nim, nie będę musiał rozmawiać na tematy, których...  
-    Ah, Hanamiya!  
Niech to szlak.  
-    Oh, rany, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! To ty, prawda?- zaśmiał się radośnie, chowając telefon do kieszeni i podchodząc do mnie z tym swoim szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.- Niesamowite, nic się nie zmieniłeś!   
-    Kiyoshi – mruknąłem, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.- Spieszę się.  
-    Ah? Serio? Jaka szkoda...- Jego twarz natychmiast przybrała bolesny wyraz. Tak bardzo mnie to wkurzało...- Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się trochę porozmawiać, w końcu nie widzieliśmy się...zaraz, ile to już minęło? Prawie dziesięć lat! Naprawdę, niesamowite!- Podrapał się po głowie, śmiejąc się.- Jestem ciekaw, co u ciebie słychać, więc może dasz mi swój numer? Fajnie byłoby się spotkać w jakiś dzień!  
-    Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym to robić. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – warknąłem nieprzyjemnie.  
-    Nie bądź taki, Hanamiya – westchnął z uśmiechem Kiyoshi.- Zażegnajmy już ten spór, przecież historia pozostaje historią. Żyje się dniem dzisiejszym, a jestem pewien, że sporo się u ciebie działo przez ten czas, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy! Chyba warto poprawić nasze stosunki, co?  
-    Na jakiej podstawie tak uważasz?- zapytałem.  
Kiyoshi otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej zrezygnował. Zamknął je i   
uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie. Dobrze wiedziałem, o czym teraz myśli. Uniosłem dłoń, dotykając nią szalika – odruchowo chciałem zakryć nim rumieńce, które wstąpiły na moje policzki.   
-    Nie mam czasu – mruknąłem.- Jeśli spotkasz mnie ponownie, wtedy ci go dam.   
-    Oh...no dobrze.- Teppei skinął głową.- W takim razie do zobaczenia!  
Odszedłem od niego szybkim krokiem, nie odpowiadając. Zupełnie, jakby spodziewał się,   
że wpadniemy na siebie nazajutrz...  
Powiedziałem mu, że się spieszę, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie mogłem jeszcze opuścić   
centrum. Nadal nie znalazłem prezentu dla Yuiko, a ponieważ Wigilia już jutro, musiałem go kupić jeszcze dziś.  
Rozejrzałem się ponuro po wystawach. Łańcuszki, bransoletki, kolczyki...wszystkiego   
miała od cholery. Pluszaki...nie, jesteśmy zbyt dorośli na zabawki. Nie miałem pojęcia, co dla niej wybrać, nie interesowała się niczym szczególnym, a praktyczne prezenty, jak na przykład komplet garnków, dumnie stojący na wystawie jednego ze sklepów, wydawał mi się śmieszny.  
-    Znów na ciebie wpadłem! To co, dasz mi swój numer?  
Westchnąłem ciężko i odwróciłem się ze złą miną, mierząc Kiyoshiego od stóp do głów.  
-    Śledzisz mnie?- warknąłem.  
-    Po prostu szedłem w tę samą stronę – odparł, drapiąc się po głowie.- Szukasz prezentu dla kogoś?  
-    Dla narzeczonej – skłamałem.  
-    Oh...- Teppei pokiwał głową, rozglądając się.- Może jakieś świecidełka?  
-    Ma stanowczo za dużo biżuterii – mruknąłem, poprawiając swój szalik.- Poza tym, kto prosił cię...  
-    Oh, a co powiesz na perfumy?- Kiyoshi spojrzał na mnie, ożywiony.- Ostatnio otwarli tutaj niedrogą perfumerię, mają naprawdę szeroki asortyment! Sam niedawno tam kupowałem, może chcesz tam zajrzeć?  
-    ...pomoc – dokończyłem z westchnieniem.- Dobra, prowadź. Chcę już wracać do domu.  
-    Zgaduję, że nie mieszkasz z rodzicami?- zagadnął wesoło Kiyoshi, prowadząc mnie szerokim korytarzem.  
-    Nie, mam własne mieszkanie – mruknąłem.  
-    Mieszkasz z ukochaną, czy jeszcze nie?  
-    A co za różnica?  
-    Tak tylko pytam. Ja również już się usamodzielniłem, ale często zaglądam do dziadków.   
-    Jak się trzymają?- zapytałem odruchowo.  
-    Całkiem dobrze – odparł, uśmiechając się do mnie.- Babcia ostatnio chorowała, ale tak poza tym, to są energiczni jak zawsze. Oh, to tutaj!  
Nie trudno było się domyślić, że jesteśmy na miejscu – już kilka metrów od sklepu czuć   
było niesamowicie intensywny zapach, którego nie dało się określić: mieszanka tysięcy damskich i męskich perfum.  
-    Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym ci zaproponować jeden ładny perfum. Myślę, że twojej dziewczynie się spodoba!  
-    Cokolwiek – mruknąłem, wywracając oczami.- Ona i tak cieszy się ze wszystkiego, co dostaje.  
-    Ah, to musi być niesamowicie miła dziewczyna.- Kiyoshi podszedł do półek z damskimi perfumami i zaczął wodzić po niej wzrokiem. Również to robiłem, rozglądając się za czymś rzucającym się w oczy.- Jak ma na imię?  
-    Yuiko...  
-    Oh, jak ładnie!- Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.- Długo jesteście razem?  
-    Trochę.- Wzruszyłem ramionami. Yuiko była tylko „tymczasową” dziewczyną, a nie narzeczoną. Jednak wolałem mu skłamać, choć sam nie widziałem powodu, dla którego to zrobiłem.- Trzy lata.- Czyli ponad dwa więcej, niż w rzeczywistości.  
-    No, no, całkiem sporo – powiedział Teppei.- Oh, tutaj jest!- Sięgnął po błękitną, zdobioną buteleczkę i podał mi ją.  
-    W porządku, daj kartonik. Od razu kupię.  
-    Eh? Nie zobaczysz, jak pachnie?- zdziwił się Teppei.- Wiesz, mimo wszystko nie znam gustu Yuiko, nie wiem, czy jej się spodoba...  
-    Jak mówiłem, wszystko jej się spodoba.- Sam zabrałem z półki odpowiednie pudełko i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni portfel.  
-    Skoro tak mówisz...- mruknął Kiyoshi, spoglądając na mnie z niepewnością.  
Podszedłem do kasy i poczekałem, aż kasjerka nabije towar. Uśmiechała się do mnie   
sympatycznie, lekko zarumieniona. Zmarszczyłem brwi, jej twarz kogoś mi przypominała, jednak dopiero kiedy podała mi siateczkę z zakupem i wydała resztę, spostrzegłem na jej palcu charakterystyczny pierścionek z koniczynką. Kupiłem kiedyś dokładnie taki sam jednej z moich byłych dziewczyn, żeby łatwiej zaciągnąć ją do łóżka.  
Kiedy wyszliśmy ze sklepu, Teppei zerkał to na nią, to na mnie. Wiedziałem, że chce o   
nią zapytać, bo zauważył jej idiotyczne spojrzenie, smutne, pełne żalu i chorej tęsknoty za facetem, który był z nią tylko po to, by kilka razy ją przelecieć.  
Kobiety są takie głupie.  
-    Sypiałem z nią – odpowiedziałem na jego niezadane pytanie.- Myślała, że to coś poważnego, bo byłem jej pierwszym.  
Kiyoshi nie odpowiedział, odwrócił wzrok na drugą stronę, przyglądając się wystawom.   
Zacisnąłem dłoń na siateczce, którą niosłem. Spodziewałem się takiej reakcji, właściwie to nawet miałem na taką nadzieję.  
Więc dlaczego tak bardzo mnie zirytowała, dlaczego poczułem do siebie obrzydzenie?  
-    Dlaczego za mną idziesz?- warknąłem.- Wracaj do siebie.  
-    Właśnie to robię – odparł Teppei.- Widzisz? Przed nami jest wyjście...  
-    Dobra, widzę!- burknąłem, czując na twarzy nieprzyjemne rumieńce. Przyspieszyłem kroku, by go wyminąć, ale nie pozwolił mi na to. Wciąż się ze mną równał, w ogóle nie stanowiło to dla niego problemu – w końcu był wyższy ode mnie, miał dłuższe nogi, a co za tym idzie, stawiał większe kroki.  
Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Odetchnąłem głęboko mroźnym powietrzem i rzuciłem   
Kiyoshiemu szybkie spojrzenie. Wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie, już bez uśmiechu, ale ze spokojem i czymś, czego nie mogłem dokładnie określić. Tak jakby łączył złość ze swoją zwyczajową łagodnością.  
-    Wesołych świąt – rzuciłem na pożegnanie, po czym ruszyłem w swoją stronę.  
-    Makoto.  
Zatrzymałem się, ale nie odwróciłem. Lepiej, żeby nie widział teraz wyrazu mojej twarzy.  
-    Obiecałeś mi swój numer.  
-    Niczego nie obiecałem – warknąłem.- Poza tym, wpadliśmy na siebie tylko dzisiaj. Liczę to jako jeden raz.  
-    Mogę do ciebie wpaść?  
-    Nie. Po co?  
-    To może wpadniesz do mnie?  
-    Po co?  
-    Porozmawiamy...- Wiedziałem, że podszedł bliżej, stał za moimi plecami.- Powspominamy stare czasy. Naprawdę dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
-    Następnym razem.  
-    To samo powiedziałeś ostatnio – mruknął Teppei.- A potem zniknąłeś na dziesięć lat. Chyba nie sądzisz, że znów ci na to pozwolę?  
-    Grozisz mi?- Spojrzałem na niego gniewnie.  
-    Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie.- Czas nie zawsze zabija uczucia. Wciąż cię kocham, Makoto.  
-    Tak bardzo, że mówisz mi to na środku ulicy?  
-    Tak.  
-    Jesteś idiotą.   
-    Owszem – roześmiał się.- Ale czy to nie jest najlepszy dowód na to, że jestem zakochany?  
-    Nie, to tylko dowód na to, że jesteś idiotą – mruknąłem, ruszając znów przed siebie.  
Wiedziałem, że idzie za mną. Wiedziałem też, że wszelkie odmowy jego wizyty w moim   
mieszkaniu na nic się zdadzą. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego to robi, nie rozumiałem jego uczuć, jego toku myślenia, jego postępowania.   
Nie rozumiałem, co on we mnie widzi...  
-    Może weźmiemy coś na wynos?- zapytał, kiedy mijaliśmy jedną z ulicznych knajp.  
-    Yuiko przygotowała dla mnie kolacje – powiedziałem.- Ale jeśli jesteś głodny, możesz wziąć coś dla siebie.  
-    Ah, nie trzeba – odparł z uśmiechem.- Tak tylko zaproponowałem. Więc mieszkacie razem?  
-    Od trzech miesięcy.- Stanąłem przed pasami, czekając na zielone światło. Nad nami ciemne niebo zaczęło wypuszczać ze swych objęć maleńkie płatki śniegu.  
Przeszliśmy na drugą stronę ulicy i stanęliśmy na przystanku. Wyjąłem z kieszeni paczkę   
papierosów i zapaliłem jednego. Zaciągnąłem się mocno, rozkoszując się smakiem dymu w ustach.  
-    Palisz?- Kiyoshi jakby się zmartwił.  
Posłałem mu krzywy uśmieszek w odpowiedzi i znów się zaciągnąłem, tym razem   
złośliwie wydmuchując dym  na jego twarz. Odsunął się na moment, a potem spojrzał na mnie tak, że przez moje ciało przeszedł dobrze mi znany dreszcz. Odwróciłem od niego głowę i westchnąłem cicho.  
-    Co u Hyuugi?- mruknąłem.  
-    Dobrze. Od ponad czterech lat jest mężem Riko.- Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i opadł o ściankę, twarzą do mnie. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Niedługo będą mieli dziecko. Lekarz wyznaczył termin na połowę lutego. Czy to nie urocze? Założę się, że urodzi się w Walentynki!  
-    Mhm – mruknąłem.- Fajnie. Grasz w kosza?  
-    Okazjonalnie.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Czasem chłopaki zaproszą mnie na ulicznego kosza, to wszystko.   
-    Wciąż utrzymujesz z nimi kontakt?  
-    No jasne! Spotykamy się minimum raz w miesiącu.  
-    Widziałem tego ciemnego w telewizji.   
-    Ah, Aomine? No tak, gra zawodowo.- Kiyoshi przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się szerzej.- Podobnie jak Kagami. To zabawne, patrząc na nich, jak grają w jednej drużynie. Kłócą się nawet na boisku. Czy to nasz autobus? Zgaś już tego papierosa.  
Spojrzałem na nadjeżdżający autobus i skinąłem lekko głową. Rzuciłem niedopałek na   
ziemię, przydeptałem go butem. Razem z Kiyoshim wsiedliśmy i zajęliśmy wolne miejsca.  
-    Czy twoja Yuiko będzie w domu?- zapytał.  
-    Tak, ale nie na długo. Ma nocną zmianę w pracy, jest pielęgniarką.  
-    Rozumiem.  
Nie rozmawialiśmy więcej. Resztę drogi przejechaliśmy w milczeniu, tylko kiedy   
wysiedliśmy, Kiyoshi skomentował okolicę: że ładna, że wygląda na zadbaną i bezpieczną.   
Gdy weszliśmy do mieszkania, doszedł do nas przyjemny zapach pieczonego kurczaka.   
Podsunąłem Kiyoshiemu swoje kapcie, i wskazałem miejsce, gdzie ma odwiesić kurtkę.   
-    Makoto! Kolacja podana, ja już muszę wychodzić!- W korytarzu pojawiła się moja dziewczyna, zakładając w biegu płaszcz. Zatrzymała się jak wryta, patrząc na Kiyoshiego.- Oh...nie miałam pojęcia, że przyprowadzisz gościa! Mogłeś mi zadzwonić.  
-    Nie przejmuj się, idź już – mruknąłem.  
-    Uh...wrócę jak zawsze, o siódmej – odpowiedziała, chwytając torebkę stojącą na stoliku przy wieszaku i podchodząc do mnie, by pocałować mnie na pożegnanie – a raczej cmoknąć szybko w usta.- Przepraszam, że nie zdążę być dobrą gospodynią!- powiedziała z uśmiechem do Teppeia.  
-    Ah, proszę się nie przejmować, raczej nie zabawię długo.- Kiyoshi posłał jej czarujący uśmiech, a ta, rumieniąc się idiotycznie, skinęła mu głową i wyszła, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Przeszedłem do kuchni, gdzie na stole czekał na mnie talerz ze świeżo nałożonym   
kawałkiem kurczaka, sałatką w jednej miseczce i ryżem w drugiej. Zajrzałem do piekarnika i schowanych w specjalnych pojemnikach miskach – było wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, by nałożyć porcję Kiyoshiemu.  
-    Nie musisz się kłopotać, nie jestem głodny – powiedział.- Myślałem wtedy, że może ty zgłodniałeś.  
-    Jak chcesz.- Wzruszyłem ramionami, po czym odłożyłem uszykowany dla mnie posiłek. Sam nie miałem ochoty na jedzenie.- Co chcesz do picia?  
-    Obojętnie. Usiądziemy w salonie?  
-    Obojętnie – powtórzyłem po nim.  
-    W takim razie może na dachu?- mruknął.  
-    W takim razie może środki przeczyszczające?- odgryzłem się, patrząc na niego bez uśmiechu, z kubkiem w ręce.  
-    Może być sok, albo woda – westchnął, siadając przy stole.  
Spełniłem jego życzenie i napełniłem kubki naturalnym sokiem z wyciskanych   
pomarańczy – 100% owoców, a przynajmniej tak głosił napis na kartonie. Podałem mu jego kubek i usiadłem na przeciwko.  
-    Rozumiem, że chcesz się dowiedzieć, co się stało 10 lat temu?- mruknąłem.- Dlaczego zniknąłem bez słowa i takie tam?  
-    Nie ukrywam, że bardzo mnie to ciekawiło.- Skinął głową.- Sam rozumiesz, jeśli facet regularnie sypia z drugim facetem, z czasem nabiera pewności, że są parą. Jeśli po czterech latach związku ten nagle znika...cóż...czyżbym zrobił coś złego?  
-    Co, jeśli powiem, że się tobą znudziłem?  
-    Nie, żebym był jakoś specjalnie zadufany i pewny siebie, ale śmiem twierdzić, że było ci ze mną dobrze. Przynajmniej jeśli przypomnę sobie twoje reakcje.  
-    Jakoś nie pamiętam swoich reakcji – powiedziałem, upijając kilka łyków soku. W połączeniu ze smakiem niedawnego papierosa nie smakował za dobrze.  
-    Szkoda.- Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się smutno.- Więc? Jak to było naprawdę?  
-    Chyba nie jestem w stanie ci na to odpowiedzieć – mruknąłem.- Wydaje mi się, że potrzebowałem przerwy, jakiejś odskoczni...  
-    Cały czas miałeś odskocznie, i to bardzo wiele – przerwał mi Kiyoshi, pijąc sok.- Nie sądzisz chyba, że nie wiedziałem o twoich przelotnych romansach?   
-    Nie starałem się ich jakoś specjalnie ukrywać – przyznałem.  
-    Więc o co chodzi? Kochający facet, tolerujący nawet twoje kochanki, to dla ciebie za mało?  
-    Być może.  
-    Pasuje ci twoje obecne życie? Nie chcesz w nim niczego zmienić?  
-    Nie wiem.- Wzruszyłem ramionami.- Co miałbym zmienić?  
-    Na przykład przestać kłamać i oszukiwać sam siebie – westchnął Kiyoshi i spojrzał na mnie z powagą.- Nie jestem głupi, Makoto. Yuiko nie ma na palcu pierścionka zaręczynowego, a ty od zawsze narzekasz na kobiety. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że żadnej nigdy nie poślubisz.  
-    Odwidziało mi się. Chcę być z Yuiko...  
-    Kochasz ją?  
Odwróciłem od niego wzrok i westchnąłem lekko. Wiedziałem, że zada to pytanie, byłem   
przygotowany, by na nie odpowiedzieć, jednak...  
Tym razem kłamstwo nie chciało przejść przez gardło.  
Kiyoshi pokiwał głową, jakbym udzielił mu satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Dokończył   
picie soku, odsunął od siebie kubek i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, podpierając twarz dłonią.  
-    Kocham cię, Makoto.  
Nie odpowiedziałem, nie spojrzałem na niego, nie poruszyłem się.  
-    Kocham cię, Makoto – powtórzył. Jeden raz. Drugi. I trzeci.  
-    Przestań – mruknąłem.- Już to słyszałem.  
-    I usłyszysz jeszcze nie raz.   
-    A co, jeśli nie chcę?  
-    A co, jeśli mnie to nie obchodzi?  
-    Ha?- Spojrzałem na niego z uśmieszkiem.- Od kiedy zamieniasz się we mnie?  
-    Chodźmy do łóżka.  
Umilkłem, wpatrując się w niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Po chwili sapnąłem i   
uśmiechnąłem się, rozbawiony.  
-    Jest gorzej, niż myślałem – mruknąłem, przecierając dłonią twarz i przesuwając nią po włosach.- Naprawdę tego chcesz?  
-    Tak.  
-    Nawet jeśli to tylko jedna noc?  
-    Zadecydujesz o tym, jak już skończymy. Co ty na to?  
-    Hoo.- Uśmiechnąłem się, unosząc brew.- Proszę, proszę. Czyżbyś miał mi do zaoferowania coś dobrego?  
-    Zaoferowałem ci to już dziesięć lat temu – powiedział Kiyoshi z łagodnym uśmiechem.  
Przygryzłem wargę, znów czując w sercu to, czego nienawidziłem najbardziej.   
Nienazwane uczucie, ogarniające całe moje ciało, uczucie, którego chciałem się pozbyć za wszelką cenę.  
-    W porządku – powiedziałem cicho.- Ale nie miej do mnie pretensji, jeśli po wszystkim każę ci stąd wyjść.  
Nie wiem nawet, kiedy pokonaliśmy odległość dzielącą nas od mojej sypialni. Nie   
pamiętam, by Teppei kiedykolwiek był tak zachłanny – dziesięć lat chyba zrobiło sobie. Nie byłem masochistą, nie lubiłem sadyzmu, ale mimo to podnieciło mnie, kiedy rzucił mnie na łóżko i dosłownie zdarł ze mnie ubrania. Nie uśmiechał się, miał poważną minę i poważne spojrzenie. Zrzucił z siebie sweter i koszulę, położył się na mnie, przycisnął nadgarstki do łóżka, jakby przeczuwając, że będę chciał uciec. Patrzyłem mu odważnie w oczy, odpowiadałem na jego wzrok, na dziki błysk widoczny w jego spojrzeniu.   
Oboje byliśmy nieugięci.  
Pocałował mnie, mocno i namiętnie, wpychając język do ust. Wygiąłem się ku niemu,   
ocierając biodrami o jego rosnącą w spodniach wypukłość. Nie przeszkadzało mi, że tylko ja byłem zupełnie nagi, ale nie da się uprawiać ostrego seksu, jeśli jest się w ciuchach.  
-    Ściągaj to, chcę ci obciągnąć – warknąłem, rozzłoszczony, wyrywając nadgarstki z jego uścisku i zabierając się za rozpinanie jego spodni.  
Zaśmiał się lekko, zszedł z łóżka i rozebrał się do naga. Klęknąłem przed nim, zbierając w   
ustach ślinę, chwyciłem jego grubego penisa, po czym zacząłem śmiało ssać czubek, przy okazji go nawilżając. Teppei odgarnął moje włosy, chwycił z tyłu za głowę i trzymał ją, kiedy brałem głębiej do ust jego członka, patrząc na niego z dołu. Widziałem jak przygryza wargę, marszczy brwi, przymruża oczy.  
Ugryzłem go lekko.  
-    Nie rób tak!- syknął, napinając mięśnie nóg.  
Był cholernie długi, ale lata praktyki – nawet jeśli z bardzo długą przerwą – sprawiły, że   
potrafiłem brać go całego, jeśli ustawiłem odpowiedni kąt nachylenia gardła. Uczucie rozpychającego przełyku nie było zbyt przyjemne, prawie jak uczucie dławienia się, ale wiedziałem, że Kiyoshiemu sprawia to nieopisaną przyjemność, wielokrotnie widziałem jego reakcje.  
Zamruczałem, wprawiając gardło w drżenie. Teppei jęknął głośno, zaciskając dłonie na   
mojej głowie, przysunął się bliżej, pchnął nerwowo biodra do przodu. Wycofałem się szybko, zlizałem ociekającą z czubka ślinę, po czym zacząłem mu szybko obciągać, pomagając sobie dłonią. Uniosłem jego penisa, ciągnąc w górę, by mieć dostęp do jąder – polizałem je, przyssałem się do nich na moment, a na koniec przygryzłem delikatnie.   
Teppei pociągnął mnie lekko za włosy, uśmiechnąłem się do niego złośliwie i wróciłem   
do obciągania.  
Nie lubiłem smaku spermy, była ohydna. Ale uznałem to za wyjątkowy raz i   
postanowiłem to przełknąć, przypomnieć sobie, jakie to uczucie. Kiedy trysnęła mi w usta, szybko cofnąłem głowę i poderwałem ją lekko do góry, kończąc dłonią. Ciepły płyn wylądował na moim języku i policzku – Kiyoshi wpatrywał się we mnie z zarumienioną twarzą.  
A potem chwycił mnie brutalnie za rękę, podniósł i pchnął na łóżko. Uśmiechnąłem się do   
siebie, wypiąłem w jego stronę ochoczo, przy okazji posyłając mu jedno ze spojrzeń, przez które, jak sam twierdził, „tracił kontrolę”.  
Uderzył mnie mocno w pośladki. Zacisnąłem palce na materacu, spinając się cały,   
przygryzłem wargę, sapnąłem cicho. Powtórzył to jeszcze dwa razy, a potem klęknął na podłodze i przesunął językiem wzdłuż całego mojego rowka.  
Nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać jęku. Chwyciłem swojego penisa i zacząłem sobie walić   
szybkimi ruchami, czując tak wielką przyjemność, że dojście nie zajęło mi dużo czasu. W innej sytuacji pewnie bym się tego powstydził, ale w towarzystwie Teppeia...  
Wsunął we mnie język i zaczął nim poruszać. Uderzyłem pięścią w materac, wciskając   
twarz w kołdrę.  
Za dobrze, za dobrze, za dobrze.  
Mój penis znów był w gotowości, o ile mogę tak powiedzieć – nawet po poprzednim   
wytrysku nie opadł ani trochę. Jęczałem głośno i krzyczałem od czasu do czasu, kiedy Kiyoshi wymierzał mi kolejne klapsy.  
-    Ty cholerny sadysto – warknąłem, kiedy odsunął się, by zamienić język na palec. Wsunął go we mnie gwałtownie i zaczął szybko nim poruszać.  
-    Czego się spodziewałeś po dziesięciu latach?- zapytał Teppei, poszerzając mój odbyt.  
-    Nie powiesz mi chyba, że przez cały ten czas nikogo nie wyruchałeś?- wydyszałem, czując kolejne dwa palce w moim wnętrzu.  
-    To, czy z kimś sypiałem, czy nie, nie ma znaczenia. I tak nie byłeś tą osobą ty...- mruknął, wyciągając palce i przysuwając się do mnie. Chwycił swojego penisa i uderzył nim kilka razy o moje pośladki i rowek.   
-    Unikasz odpowiedzi.- Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, czując nieznośną falę duszności, która mnie zalała. Wcale nie chciałem tego usłyszeć, ale pytania same cisnęły się na usta.  
-    Miałem jedną...- mruknął, powoli wsuwając się do środka.- Miała na imię Tsuwako. Była ładną, miłą dziewczyną. Byliśmy ze sobą przez cztery lata. Zerwaliśmy miesiąc temu.  
-    Pocieszasz się mną?- Posłałem mu wredny uśmieszek, wypinając biodra i sam nabijając się na jego penisa.  
-    Ugh!- Przymknął jedno oko.- Chciała ślubu...- wymamrotał.  
-    Więc dlaczego jej nie poślubiłeś?  
Teppei zaczął się we mnie poruszać, dysząc ciężko i ściskając mocno moje pośladki.  
-    Powiedziałem jej, że...jej nie kocham...- szepnął.  
-    To mnie kochasz.  
-    Tak.  
-    I to mnie chcesz poślubić.- Znów się uśmiechnąłem.  
-    Tak.  
Przygryzłem wargę, odwracając od niego głowę. Cholerny Kiyoshi. Cholerny ja. I   
cholerna Tsuwako...   
-    Mocniej – warknąłem.- Jeśli już chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć, to rób to porządnie.  
-    Chcę się z tobą kochać.  
-    A ja chcę, żebyś mnie zerżnął! Rób, co mówię!  
-    Pod warunkiem, że rano będziemy się kochać.  
-    A co za różnica?!- krzyknąłem, wkurzony.  
-    Rano chcę cię mieć w objęciach i kochać tak, jak dawniej – mruknął Teppei.- Lubiłeś to.  
-    Niech ci będzie!- warknąłem po chwili.- Jeśli teraz mnie zadowolisz, to rano...  
Krzyknąłem, kiedy wbił się we mnie do końca, trafiając w czuły punkt. Poruszał się   
szybko, bezlitośnie. Czułem pieczenie odbytu, zresztą nic dziwnego, skoro przez dziesięć lat nie ruchał mnie żaden facet, ale mimo to nie było to jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie, wręcz przeciwnie – to miejsce ogarniało ciepło, prawie mnie paliło.  
Zaciskałem mocno ścianki, kiedy Teppei klepał mnie niespodziewanie po pośladkach.   
Zagryzałem zęby na kołdrze, czując łzy w oczach, potem na policzkach.   
Tak dobrze...tak cholernie dobrze...  
Pragnąłem odczuwać go jeszcze bardziej intensywnie, nawet gdyby groziło to   
tygodniowym leżeniem w łóżku i niemożnością ruszania się. Jęczałem głośno, jedną dłonią rozsuwając prawy pośladek, miałem ochotę szarpać się za włosy, krzyczeć na całe gardło. Poruszałem biodrami, mocniej nabijając się na wielkiego penisa Kiyoshiego. Kiedy poczułem, że zbliżam się do końca, opadłem na materac, wciąż z tyłkiem wypiętym w stronę Kiyoshiego, opierając się tylko głową, wolną dłonią zaczynając się masturbować. Teppei patrzył na mnie świecącymi oczami, on również jęczał głośno, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Doszliśmy w tym samym czasie – ja spuściłem się na materac, Kiyoshi we mnie. Kiedy   
się wysunął, poczułem, jak wypływa ze mnie duża ilość jego spermy.  
Opadłem na łóżko, moje nogi drżały mocno, nie miałem siły się podnieść.  
-    To było niepotrzebne – mruknął Teppei, kładąc się obok mnie i całując moje plecy.- Zobacz tylko, jak drżysz, Makoto...Bardzo boli?  
-    Tak – szepnąłem, ledwie mogąc złapać oddech.  
Otarł moje łzy i pocałował mnie czule, głaszcząc po policzku. Przykrył mnie czystą   
częścią kołdry i uśmiechnął swoim zwyczajowym, łagodnym uśmiechem.  
-    Znienawidziłem siebie...- załkałem, ze złością wycierając dłonią twarz.  
-    Huh?  
-    Dziesięć lat temu...znienawidziłem się...- warknąłem.- Za to, że ciągle cię zdradzałem, a ty za każdym razem, po moim powrocie do domu, uśmiechałeś się i kochałeś mnie, jakbym był najważniejszą osobą w twoim życiu...  
-    Jesteś najważniejszą...  
-    Zamknij się!- krzyknąłem, patrząc na niego z wściekłością.- Tak nie może być! Nie powinieneś był tego robić! Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić, powinieneś na mnie krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, uderzyć! Powinieneś postawić ultimatum: albo one, albo ty! Albo będę cię zdradzał i z nami koniec, albo przestanę i ... ale ty musiałeś, prawda?!- Opadłem bez sił.- Musiałeś to wszystko tolerować...  
-    Makoto...- Kiyoshi odgarnął moje włosy z twarzy.  
-    Nienawidzę cię, Teppei – szepnąłem.  
-    A ja wciąż cię kocham – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, całując mnie w policzek.- Przepraszam. Obiecuję, że tym razem nawet nie pozwolę ci na skoki w bok.  
-    Mówisz, jakbyś był przekonany, że będziemy razem – warknąłem.  
-    A nie jesteśmy?  
Umilkłem. Spojrzałem na niego ponuro i spróbowałem go uderzyć – moje siły jednak   
spadły niemalże do zera. Teppei chwycił z uśmiechem moją pięść i pocałował ją, przymykając oczy.  
-    Nie mogę doczekać się rana – wyszeptał.  
  
  
  



End file.
